


Ruffled Feathers

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alligator Pidge and Matt, Angst, Animal Characteristics, Bear Hunk, Bird Lance, Happy Ending, Langst, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Snow Leopard Keith, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family, wolf shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: In a world where humans have animal characteristics, wings are by far the rarest. It just so happens that Lance has wings, and has been hiding them his entire life until Matt finds out





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick while writing this so it might not be as good as the others but I'm very pleased with it at the moment!

Lance’s back ached. He longed for the open skies, longed for the grooming, longed to stretch out.

He refused to cry as memories of the last time someone found out forced their way through his mind. He would never give life that satisfaction.

He watched as Shiro sharpened his claws, talking to Hunk about the best ways to keep them in top condition. Shiro was a wolf. ‘Naturally.’ Lance’s mind snarked. He sported black ears that Lance found adorable. Top reason; Lance had stumbled upon Shiro and Allura once, with Allura rubbing Shiro’s ears. The man was like putty in her hands with the dopiest, love sick look Lance had ever seen. 

Hunk, now Hunk was a brown bear. Lance was thankful of this since it meant Hunk was the cuddliest. Lance had a habit of sneaking into his room at night, not that Hunk minded. He loved the sleepovers. Hunk had a habit of running his claws through Lance’s hair, which Lance thought was pure heaven. Hunk always laughed when Lance voiced his thoughts on it. He was the only one who knew Lance’s animal.

Now Keith. Lance loved Keith’s animal. Keith had been the only one with a tail. A very soft tail at that. Keith was a snow leopard. He barely used his claws, favoring swords and knives. And his ears, Lance adored, were cute and small. Keith absolutely hated (read: loved) when Lance brushed his tail, lecturing him on keeping it clean. He would wear the grumpiest look but still purr. Lance still wonders to this day about how Keith lived in the desert. 

Pidge and Matt. Now those two were terrifying. Both with dark, nearing black rough patches of skin and sharp teeth. Lance loved Pidge, he did, but she had a habit of biting in her sleep and no one wanted to be near her when she started. Lance adored when both would lounge around though. He would lay with them and fall asleep and then wake up to find himself being used as a pillow; Pidge almost always taking up his stomach and Matt usually laying his head on Lance’s chest or thighs.

 

Lance loved his team, he truly did, but past experiences made him wary of telling anyone his animal, Hunk only knowing because he walked in on Lance during his bath. He had claws, yes, and better eyesight than anyone on the team, but that was all they knew. Lance wished he could tell them without being scared. He wanted them to know. 

Well, looks like he got his wish.

He had been tired, dozing off every so often. He decided to leave the others and to go nap in his room. He slipped off his jacket then his shirt, letting his wings stretch a bit.

"Lance?"

\-----

Matt stared and stared and still could not believe his eyes. Lance was standing there, eyes wide, without a shirt on. But more than that, there were a pair of wings, though they looked like they hadn’t been groomed in a long time.

Lance didn’t shut his door. He had been too tired to remember and now…. 

Lance looked terrified. Why? Why did he… He forgot how Earth treated those with wings.

Very few families had the trait. People with wings were treated like pets at times, like a luxury that most wanted. Those who had wings usually hid them, terrified has people trying to kidnap or drug them. Matt remembered when a friend of his was taken at a young age when people found out he had wings. Years later, Matt found out he became a lap pet for some wealthy woman. Matt hated it, hated how they were treated.

“Lance?”

Lance flinched, stepping back.

“Lance, I’m not going to hurt you. You know that, right?” Matt slowly moved forward, keeping his hands visible and up. “I would never hurt you.”

Lance tried to control his breathing and gave a shaky nod.

“I’m going to hug you, okay?”

Lance gave another shaky nod, closing his eyes tightly.

Matt wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him close. He could feel Lance trembling, could feel how scared he was as Lance gripped the back of his shirt. They stood there, Lance burying his face in Matt’s neck. Matt ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, muttering soft reassurances that everything would be okay.

“Matt?”

Both tensed up at Shiro’s voice, with how clear it sounded. He had forgotten to close the door. Matt pulled back quickly, looking Lance in the eyes. 

“Do you want him to know?” 

They heard Shiro call for Matt again. 

Lance closed his eyes, biting his lip. This isn’t how he wanted it but it was probably for the best. He nodded, not trusting his voice as he sat on his bed.

“Okay… Okay, I’ll go get him. It’ll be okay, I promise.” Matt moved to Lance’s door and poking his head out. “Shiro! I need you to come here!”

“What are you doing in Lance’s room?” 

Lance listened as Shiro walked closer.

“Just come here.”

Lance closed his eyes, gripping his sheets as Shiro got to the door. He heard the intake of breath, heard Matt stepping aside. He listened to Shiro’s steps, knowing that he stopped in front of him. 

Nothing was said. Lance opened his eyes to see Shiro kneeling in front of him, wearing a soft expression. Lance felt his lips tremble. He didn’t want to cry. Shiro cupped Lance’s face, breaking the dam and Lance let out a sob. Shiro sat on the floor, pulling Lance into his lap, letting him cling onto his neck. Lance could hear Matt moving closer and sitting next to the them. Matt hummed softly, leaning against Shiro and placing his hand over one of Lance’s. 

Lance could hear the others at the door, knew it would have happened. He hid his face under Shiro’s chin as he listened to Hunk and Pidge explain to Allura why he hid his wings. Coran had known, obviously but it still terrified him. He listened as they all came in, settling around him.

Lance sniffled and peeked at the others, all looking worried.

Shiro’s mind wandered off, knowing fully well what happened to those with wings. He had seen it before, seen just how horrible they were treated. Some has been treated as pets, others forced into prostitution. Some were lucky. That meaning, some were bought or taken in by people who cared about them, free to be themselves as others hid their wings. Had Lance been through that? Had Lance been taken? Bought? Forced to do things Shiro wouldn’t even imagine? Shiro’s grip tightened around him keeping him close, keeping him safe. He’d never let this boy go. He buried his face in Lance’s hair, shaking.

“Shiro?”

Lance’s voice snapped him out of it. He pulled back, bringing both hands to cup Lance’s face, looking fearful.

“Did anyone take you?”

Everyone seemed to tense at that.

“Did anyone hurt you...touch you?” His voice seemed to crack. This was his teammate. His friend… His boy. They were all his. He needed to take care of them, keep them safe. 

Lance closed his eyes, leaning into Shiro’s hands. “Once… but It was at the Garrison. He’s…. He’s gone for good. My neighbors all hid me and my siblings when we were younger. They still do. Mama and my grandma…. They’re too old, no one wants them… We were okay…. I am okay….”

Shiro let out a shuddering breath, rage filling him. He won't fail to protect them. He looked down at Lance, pressing a kiss to his head. "I'm sorry, Lance... I'm so sorry..."

Keith pressed his side against the lower part of Lance’s back, eying the wings in distaste. “You need grooming,” he muttered. Lance knew he did, but just couldn’t bring himself to.

“What is grooming? Is that term used differently than on Altea?” Allura spoke up.

“Some of us, like Keith, Shiro, and Lance, need extra cleaning or exactly like it says, grooming,” Hunk says. “Feathers and fur are things that need extra care. Shiro got lucky and only got furry ears. Keith’s tail is soft and can mat up easily and Lance’s feathers can ruffle and get messy and dirty.”

“If his wings aren’t properly taken care of,” Matt starts, “then he won’t be able to fly.” He squeezes Lance’s hand and gives him a smile.

“How was he able to hide them?” Allura asks.

Lance smiled as he folded his wings to fit against his back. “They aren’t hard to hide, it’s just when we relax, so do our wings. That’s how most of us get found.”

“Remarkable. They really are stunning, even in this state.” Coran spoke. 

Lance curled into Shiro, who ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. “I really do miss flying though.”

“Well, let’s clean you up and you can fly in the ballroom. It’s large enough.” Pidge grinned at Lance, poking him in the hip.

“Keep your needle fingers away from me!” He squeaked out. “Can…. Can Matt help me?”

Everyone seemed shocked, him and Matt hadn’t really talked a lot since he got here. 

“Makes sense,” Shiro sighed. “He was the first one to find you.” 

Pouting. Shiro was pouting. Why was that adorable?

“I’d be honored.” 

Keith moved from his spot, letting Matt take his place. It felt weird at first, feeling Matt’s fingers make their way through his feathers. Then, it began to feel nice and before he realized it, he was slumping against Shiro’s chest, eyes falling shut. This really was his family.


End file.
